sit and a little bit of mud
by WingedPrincess15
Summary: Just a little InuKag fluff. It's real cute. Inu gets sat again and tries to get back at kagome. feelings are shared. blah blah blah. I don't think there is another one like this. oneshot. Inukag


nHi Peeps, Its jessica. aka, WingedPrincess15. This is my second fic. But this is an Inuyasha fic. I have never written one before. But maybe you all will like it. If not, don't read it. hehe. Well anywho, here it is. Enjoy.

Inuyasha was, as usual, waiting on Kagome to get back from her time through the bone-eaters well. And as always, she left because of another fight they had had earlier the day before. Images of the argument before she went back played through his mind. This had to be the millionth time that day.

Flashback

"Hey Inuyasha?" She had asked.

"No." He answered already knowing what it was she was about to ask him.

"Hey! You didn't even know what I was gonna ask! And why not!"

"Because I said!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I haven't been home in over a month and during that time we have found SIX more shards! So you can't say we haven't found enough shards. I also have to restock our supplies. Not to mention bring you backk some more ramen." She coaxed already knowing she had gotten his attention. He didn't even have to think about it and said. "Fine, but you better be back by tomorrow."

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said before giving him a quick hug and running towards the well. Backpack in hand.

End flashback.

It was now the morning of the day she was supposed to be back. He was as usual, getting restless since she wasn't there yet.

'She should be back by now. Whats taking her so long?' He thought to himself.  
Just then it started to rain, only slightly. Then soon it became an all out thunderstorm as it began to pound rain. It was raining pretty hard. Inuyasha decided he liked being dry, so he would stay in the tree until the storm passed.

After an hour, the rain had started to slow up. Though there was still more of the storm to come. There were more clouds coming in. It was going to rain again really soon. He saw this as his chance to leave, but stopped when a sweet scent came to his nose. It was Kagome coming through the well.

He arrived at the well just in time to see Kagome pke her head out of the well. She looked to be having a little bit of trouble getting out because of her abnormally big bag.

"Oi, Kagome!" He yelled once he saw her head come out of the well. "Where in the seven hells have you-"

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry I'm late, there was a HUGE thunderstorm in my time." She said sounding as sweet as humanly possible and giving him that smile of hers that made him want to melt. Like he'd ever let THAT show through. So he covered it up by saying

"You could've walked. Pathetic human wench, can't even walk in the rain. That's really sad ya know that"  
Kagome, not being in the mood to argue with him and because she could use his help getting out of the well, decided not to 'sit' him. Yet.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. Now could you give me a hand? This thing weighs a ton." She pleaded to him kindly.

Without one word, he jumped down, got her by the waist, and jumped back out. having Kagome pulled to his chest, her back facing him, and her enormous bag in the other hand.  
'Yeah, and he calls ME pathetic. He was probably stranded in the god tree because he didn't want to get wet. and from the looks of how muddy it is, I can' t blame him for wanting to stay dry.'

"Looks like you guys got a lot of rain too." Kagome voiced her observations.

"Naw, ya think? What are you, an idiot?" He asked sarcasticaly.

"Grr. Anyway, thank you Inuyasha." kagome thanked him taking her bag and walking to the village where the rest of her friends awaited her.

When she arrived at the village, she was surprised when a small orange furball didn't attack her yet. (Guess who! lol) Instead, the first person she saw was Sango.

"Hey Sango, where's Shippo?"

"Oh, he's playing with some of the village children." was her reply. "Miroku's around here somewhe-"

"Found him." Kagome said when she saw that look on Sango's face that she was very much used to now.

"Miroku you Hentai!"

SLAP

"He'll never learn."Kagome sighed as she walked into the hut of the priestess Keade.

"Ye are back so soon Kagome?" Keade questioned her.

"Yes, you know as well as I that Inuyasha wouldn't have lasted much longer without the ramen I brought." Keade and Kagome laughed at that.

'More like I wouldn't have lasted much longer if you hadn't come sooner.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

The two priestesses walked out of the old miko's hut and into the open to see Sango trying to ignore Miroku, but failing and ending up slapping him and yelling at him. While Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree trying to ignore them both. It was quite an amusing sight to Kagome who started to giggle to herself. Inuyasha heard her and looked at her strange.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"All of you...giggle...look so...giggle...hilarious."

"And whys that exactly?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys look like your all related. The way Sango and Miroku fight like an old married couple, and the way you trying to ignore them. It's just funny to me." Kagome said wiping away a tear from laughing so hard.

"You have got to be the dumbest person I've ever met. Laughing for no good reason. feh. Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Kagome was then pushed over the edge. "Grrr! Inuyasha, Sit Boy!"

"Huh"  
SPLOOSH

Inuyasha landed right in a mud puddle."Sloophid blishh!"(Just use your imagination and guess what he said. hehe.) He said as bubbles came out of the puddle as he talked.

"Ooops. Sorry Inuyasha." She said as the spell wore off and he stood up. Sango and Miroku were standing a couple of yards behind Kagome to see what the deal was. When they saw him caked in mud, they couldn't help but...

"Hahahahaha! Oh Inuyasha you, haha really made her mad this time didnt' you?" Miroku laughed. But Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to Miroku. He was focusing on one thing, and one thing only. Revenge.

He bent down and picked up a good size hand of thick mud, holding it in the air, giving it a little toss straight in the air and catching it a couple of times. Looking straight at Kagome. Kagome already had an idea of what he was planning to do with it.

"Oh come on!" She said still trying to hold in her giggles. I mean, he looked absolutely adorable. He had mud all over his face and his firerat kimono and pants. He even had it in his hair and on his ears, giving him the bad puppy who was digging in the backyard look.

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped!"

"Oh, in that case I forgive you." He said sarcastically.

"Really?" Kagome asked still unsure.

"Feh, NO!" He yelled before hurling it at her. She ducked just in time and it ended up hitting Miroku in the face, knocking him off balance and sending him backwards.

Sango just looked at him for a minute before erupting into a fit of laughter. She couldn't contain herself. She was having trouble trying not to laugh at Inuyasha, but when she saw Miroku she lost it.

"Oh, you thank thats funny, do you Sango?" Miroku asked as he got up off the ground with a hand full of mud.

"Uh-huh." Sango said nodding her head with her eyes closed tightly barely able to speak she was laughing so hard. But all of this stopped when she herself got a huge handfull of mud shoved into her face. 'Heh, that shut her up.' Miroku thought to himself.

"Grrr! Miroku! You are gonna regret that!" She yelled before tackling him and almost drowning him with the mud she was covering him with which he returned.

It was an all out war.

"Inuyasha watched as Sango and Miroku started their miniature world war 3 when he noticed two things. 1.) He still needed to get his revenge on Kagome, and 2.) That she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for a minute until he saw something white and green dash into the forest.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here Kagome!"

Change POV 

"Oh no you don't! Get back here Kagome!"

'Shoot! I thought I might at least be able to get to where he can't see me.' Kagome thought to herself.

She looked behind her to see the hanyou coming up fast. He was about twentyfive yards away when she looked just then. Then she turned back around to watch where she was running, a huge smile was on her face as she ran. She looked behind her again and he was nearing fifteen feet away from her.

'Uhoh.'

She then decided to turn. This caught him off guard. He tried to turn the way she went, but because he was running so fast, his feet got caught underneath him and he slipped landing on his back.

"Damn!" Said Inuyasha as he lifted himself up off of the ground for the second time that day. He turned his head where Kagome had run off but didn't see her anywhere.

'Good he slipped. Kagome 1; dogboy 0.' Kagome thought when she turned around and saw him on the ground. 'Maybe since it rained recently he won't be able to catch my scent.' She thought hiding behind a tree big enough to hide her body.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. 'She probably thinks I can't smell her. Boy is she wrong. I know exactly where she is. Right behind that tree. But how to sneak up on her? I got it!'

SNAP 'Damn!' Inuyasha cringed when a twig snapped under his feet. 'Better put my plan into action.' He jumped into the tree Kagome was hiding behind just as she peeked a look aroung the tree.

'Where is he? Unless...Gulp' She looked up into the tree she was hiding behind and...

"Eeek!" She squeled and started to run once more.

"Kagome, get back here! We got unfinished business!" Inuyasha yelled while in the process of chasing her, once again gaining on her.

"And what would that be!"Kagome yelled laughing while she ran.

"THIS!" He yelled right before lunging at her and grabbing her around the waste, tackling her in the process.

"Eeep!" She wasn't expecting that.

They ended up rolling on the wet ground until they came to a small clearing in the woods. Inuyasha ended up on top of Kagome.

"Your gonna pay for that dog-boy!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey you started it!" He said with a playful tone and a smirk which was EXTREMELY rare.

"How did I start this!" She said with a grin trying to get out of the trouble she had gotten into.

"Well lets see here, first you sat me in the MUD then realized I was going to get you back and ran." He said.

"True." She said. "But-"

"Oh no, thats not all, then while chasing YOU, you turned too quickly and made me slip-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because now it was her turn to cut in.

"Hey, now that was your own fault. If you were better on your feet you wouldn't have slipped so don't blame that one on me." She said trying to get out of her predicament.

"Well if you hadn't run in the first place-"

"Now hang on, do you have any idea what you look like when you are out to get someone? You looked like you were about to kill me." She said.

"Oh please, like I would try to kill you. I need you in more ways than one." He accidentally let slip.

"I bet I already know what they are too. Jewel shards, ramen, and...well, thats all I really am good for to you huh?" She said her voice dropping.

"Thats not true." He said feeling extremely guilty because she thought he felt that way about her.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

She got quite a shock when he forced his lips upon hers. Shock kept her from doing anything for a couple of seconds, then when she realized (finally) that Inuyasha, the man of her dreams, literally, was kissing her, her instincts came in and she kissed him back with more force than he knew she had. He slid his tongue into her mouth which caught her off guard oncemore. She eventually got enough bravery and did the same to him. She heard him growl with pleasure when she did that. She finally had to pull away for the desprate need of air. They were both panting heavily when thry pulled away from eachother.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"Kagome there's something I need you to know." He started. "Kagome I"  
"Shh. I know." She said silencing him with her finger against his lips.  
"You do? But I'm" He turned his head away trying not to make eye contact with her when he finished what he was saying. "not good enough for you."

"Oh really?" She said cupping his cheek and turning his face to hers. "Then why didn't I push you away a minute ago?"

He grinned. That got his ego back up.

"Maybe its because I'm so damn fine and you couldn't resist me." He said being his cocky self once again.

"Whatever! I can too resist you!" Kagome said. They were standing now.

"Oh really?" He said as he started to walk around her slowly. "Then why is it your heart is beating so fast?" He asked with another one of his trademark grins.

"I-I don't know. Maybe because we were running a minute ago." She lied as quickly as possible.

"You shouldn't lie Kagome. Especially to someone you love."

"I'm not lying!" She lied again.

"Come on Kagome I can sense when your lying. You are so easy to read." He said stopping behind her and slowly walking up to her. She could hear him walking up behind her. Every step seeming lke it would take forever for him to get to her. She almost lost it when she felt a clawed hand shift all of her hair to one shoulder and could feel his hot breath against her neck. She wanted him to just kiss her right then instead of tease her like he was doing. Then he ever so slightly brushed his lips against her neck. He did this over and over again, getting a moan from Kagome. He stopped what he was doing to grin to himself. Then in a husky voice he whispered into her ear.

"See? You can barely contain yourself now. Lets see what happens when..." He trailed off not wanting to know what he was going to do next until he did it.

Then he slowly ran his hands up and down her curves at her sides from her hips to right under her arms, very, very slowly. She didn't know what to do. She was in a trance. Her breathing became irregular and when she felt him start to touch her sides, she gasped. He began to nibble on her ear slightly as he still memorised every curve on her body. His hands stopped at her hips and he slowly turned her around to face him. He slowly walked her backwards until her back was against a tree. He got so close to her face that they were breathing eachothers air. Their lips were so close that if she were to move even slightly, they would kiss. Her breathing was still hitched when he spoke to her again.

"How are you going to resist me now?" In truth, he was only trying to get her back for sitting him into the mud. That was his only goal at the moment. But his plans changed when he noticed how she was acting. He hadn't expected her to act the way she was.

Her scent told him that she was enjoying it. He could hear her heart racing at a miraculous rate. He was getting excited himself. He knew it was he who was doing this to her, and he liked it that way. He now had a new goal. He wanted to know what made her tick, to know what his limits were.

"Well?" He asked her again in a husky voice.

"I-I-I can't." She said as if she were having trouble breathing, which she was. (Well who wouldn't have trouble breathing if Inuyasha was acting this way with them. I would ravish him. Sry, got outta control. Back to the story.)

"I can't resist." She said her breath getting caught in her throat. It was as if she were under a spell. That's how she felt. Like she couldn't control herself.

'How does he do this to me? It feels wrong but right. Good but bad. I have longed for him to act the way he is now with me for so long. He has no idea what he's doing to me.' She thought before she felt his lips on hers once more. It was soft yet forceful. She'd been waiting a long time form something like this to happen between the two of them and she was going to take advantage of it.

She put on arm around his neck, and the other she entwined in his hair pulling him closer to her not being able to get close enough to him.

He put one of his clawed hands on her cheek, and the other one behind the small of her back, pulling her as close as possible. They kissed passionately for a long while until Kagome once again had to pull away for lack of air, but their faces were still close together. Inuyasha placed his forehead on Kagome's as they looked into eachothers eyes. Drowning in each other. Inuyasha hadn't expected her to act the way she had just done.

She closed her eyes and it started to rain, she leaned her head back against the tree she was currently pinned to.

It had started to pour rain now. Kagome looked up at him and was drooling in her mind. 'Holy Shit, he's HOT!' She thought to herself when she saw him soaked. He had water running down his face, and some of it was falling down his nose and onto his lips. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back the way it was.

Inuyasha looked down at her when it had started to rain. From his point of view, she looked really vulnerable the way she was against the tree. Though he couldn't hear her thoughts, he was thinking along the same lines she was.

'Damn! I could get used to seeing her like this.' he thought to himself when looking her over. She too was soaked. She started to shiver slightly because it was cold from the rain, and slightly of the fealing of being so close to him. She enjoyed the feeling she got when he overpowered her. It made her feel trapped, but she trusted her captor. She felt good knowing that he was stronger than her. She was his to control and she kind of liked it that way.

"Kagome," He whispered into her ear during the time she was thinking about him overpowering her. His face was to the side of hers, whispering in the voice she had gotten so used to hearing and had come to love so much.

She loved everything about him, especially his features. 'His eyes, the way that cocky smirk of his lit up his face when he's in the middle of a battle or when he thinks he knows somethink I don't.' She even loved his cocky nature, it made him, well, him! But her overall favorite was his ears. The way they stood atop his head and tweaked her way when she said something to him always made her smile. What made her smile even more was the fact that he had finally started to open up to her. But now he had REALLY opened up to him. It made her feel special knowing that she was tho only person hw shared his feelings with. Whether he was angry, or sad, or happy. It made her feel even better to know that even before he had kissed her, he showed at times that he did care. Like when the first time she'd gotten hurt and he felt so bad about what happened, he even told her. Then pushed her into the well and sealed it, thinking she wouldn't find a way to return. And all of the little things he does as well. Like going into her time to get her, and when he doesn't, he ia always waiting nearby in the tree of which brought them together.

"Kagome." He whispered once more.

She was slightly dased after everything he had said and done. Not that she didn't like it, no, she liked it alright. She was still slightly shocked. She was also shocked about how SHE acted. She completely lost control.

"Kagome?" He asked now looking her in the face.

Kagome came out of her thoughts. Finally. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking about something"  
"Like what?" He asked with a grin.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She said as she tried to walk away from where she was pinned. She may have told him she loved him, but she wasn't going to tell him that she was daydreaming about him.

"I don't think so Kagome." He said and put somemore of his body weight on her, pinning her to the tree even more than before, but not all the way.

"What? I told you it was nothing to worry about." She said once again trying to break free, but Inuyasha wouldn't have it.

"Just tell me." He said getting even closer to her if possible.

"Fine, you really wanna know?" She asked him blushing and feeling VERY unsure of herself.

He grinned knowing he had won the battle."Yes."

"Alright, I was day-...thinking about you." She said catching herself before she told him the exact truth, and turning her eyes away from his golden orbs.

He had to admit, he was actually kind of touched. Although, if she hadn't caught herself, he most likely would've put the cocky act back into play.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" ok, now he was prying.

"Nothing really." She said. She REALLY didn't want him to know that she was daydreaming about him. She could already feel the blush that she was trying and failing to hide.

"Oh really?" He asked mocking her. "Then answer me these two questions. Why is your face red and why does your scent smell like you're nervous?" He asked with a smirk.

"Grr! Fine, I was DAYDREAMING about YOU!" She yelled and covered her mouth instantly after she did so. She hadn't meant to say that.  
"Hmm, well that's funny." He said looking down at her with another smirk.  
"Whys that?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I was daydreaming about YOU." He said.

Her head shot up looking at his hard chest.

"...why?" She asked with disbelief evident in her voice.

Inuyasha was shocked at her question. 'She really doesn't know how beautiful she is does she?'

"What do you mean 'why?'" I daydream about you because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I think about you constantly. When your here and even when your in your own time taking those damn tests. Thats why I always end up coming to get you, because I can't get you out of my head."

Kagome was at a loss for words. She had never expected him to open up the way he just had to her, much less feel that way.

"I daydream about you because...I-I love you Kagome."

She kind of figured he did love her because of the way he had kissed her. But hearing him say the words to her was a whole new meaning in itself.

"Good." She said before kissing him once again. This time shorter than the other times, but long enough to be pleasurable. She cut the kiss short to say "Because I love you too."

Those words couldn't have possibly made Inuyasha happier.

"come on, we'd better get back to camp. I don't want anyone to worry about us, especially Miroku. who knows what kind of allaby he'll think of for us." Kagome said. But what neither of them knew, was that they weren't going to have to worry about Miroku even the slightest.

"Alright," Inuyasha said reluctantly. "but I plan to do this again sometime." He said smirking.

"What EXACTLY do you plan on doing again?" She asked with a smirk of her own. She already knew the answer to that question.  
"This." He said before he dipped down and kissed her. This time with more force. He was kissing her feverishly and couldn't compress the small growl of pleasure that erupted from his throat when she kissed him over and over again when she would come up for air. They couldn't get enough of eachother, couldn't get close enough even when they were in eachothers arms. Kagome moaned into the kiss when Inuyasha forced her mouth open with his tongue not even requesting entrance as he explored her mouth like a cave.

'She tastes so sweet, I can't get enough of her.' He thought while still kisssing her.  
Electricity shot through his whole body when Kagome forced her tongue on him.  
'Man she knows what she's doing.' He thought as she began to kiss him with more force and tried to pull him closer. One arm around his neck and the other hand grasping his firerat kimono pulling on it to will him closer than he already was. He kissed her as well with as much force as she. They finally slowed down their kissing and took a breather.

"Come on, lets go back." Kagome said.

"Alright." He said as he backed away from her and crouched down a bit. "Get on."

She climbed onto his back, Inuyasha holding her up by her thighs so she wouldn't fall.

'Wow, I never really appreciated getting to hold her like this before now.' He said grinning in his mind.

With that thought they were off. within a few large strides, they arrived back at the village. What they found was something they definately weren't expecting.

What they found was Miroku and Sango kissing on the ground next to the puddle they were formerly getting their ammo from. Miroku was on top of Sango, for once not ACTUALLY groping her. They were both completely soaked with mud. Not too different from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at the two ahead of him and grinned his cocky grin. 'Oh I'm gonna give sango hell on this one.'

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Inuyasha spoke to the couple who were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize they had an audience.

Upon hearing Inuyasha's voice, the couple flew apart from eachother. Both blushing every shade of red imaginable, but wasn't as visible since they were caked in mud.

'Oh I'm never going to be able to live this one down.' Sango thought to herself.

"Well Sango," Kagome finally spoke with fake astonishment and a grin matching Inuyasha's. "I'm surprised at you, I didn't think you had it in you." Kagome laughed.

"W-well you see-I." 'maybe I can still save myself the embarrasement.' She thought. "M-Miroku you lecher!"

SLAP

"Sango! What did I do?" Miroku cried as he rubbed the red handprint on his now sore cheek. "I wasn't even being AS lecherous as I usually am."

"Sango, there's no way of getting yourself out of this one, so just cut the act." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"Grr. Fine." Sango said in a stubborn voice signaling she had failed in her attempt to save her reputation.

"oh come on Sango, don't be that way. Just go ahead and say it. It'll make you feel better." Kagome coaxed.

"Really?" She asked. "Well in that case, I kissed Miroku." She said getting quieter every second. So quiet that no one could hear her. Almost no one.

"What was that Sango? I couldn't hear you." Inuyasha said although he caught every word with his demonic hearing. She knew it too, but decided to let him have what he wanted.

"Grr! I kissed Miroku!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "See? Don't you feel better?" Kagome asked her, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually yes. But you know? I would feel even better if you told ME what YOU were up to Kagome." Sango said giving her a sly grin. "I mean, you two were gone for a good hour or so. What happened?" She asked putting fake innocence into her voice.

"Uh-well we-you see-eheh." Kagome laughed nervously. Inuyasha wiped that grin of his right off of his face in a hurry. And Sango could have sworn she saw a slight blush forming in his cheeks.

"Yes, I would like to know as well Lady Kagome. Did anything cough cough happen?" you didn't have to be TOO smart to know what he was implying they did. Inuyasha caught on almost automatically.

"Dammit Miroku! You lech!" Inuyasha said before whacking him on the head for good measure.

Kagome just looked at those two fighting and smiled to herself, thinking about how all of them, including Shippo and Kirara, belonged together. They all were meant to find one another, and to fall in love. Sango, she had to admit was very cute coupled up with Miroku. They were perfect for one another. And she herself couldn't be happier with Inuyasha. When they had all just met, all of them had not the slightest idea where they belonged. They were all like puzzle pieces, wanting to find the place where they could fit in in the world. But now, they each had a place, and they all found someone next to them in the huge puzzle called life. For Kagome, it was Inuyasha. For Sango, it was Miroku. There was no doubt about it. They all belonged with eachother.

That was not the only reason she was smiling. She was also smiling because she was thinking about the things that had just gone on in the woods. She smiled ever bigger.

"What are you smiling about?" Sango asked now right beside her. Kagome noticed the smug smile on her face.

"I'll tell you later." She laughed going into Keade's hut to get her bathing supplies. She walked out of the hut not having to tell Sango that there was going to be some MAJOR girl-talk about to start at the hotspring.

Sango just nodded her head to her and smiled getting the message.

They left quickly and quietly, leaving the boys to 'work things out' on their own, to talk about their unforgettable, and interesting day that started because of the word Sit and a little bit of mud.

The End.

Well what do you think? I thought it was ok. Just some pointless fluff I thought of when I had nothing better to do. Well R&R. Hope you all liked it. I am working on a bunch of stories. You'll see them soon. Look for them, one from fruits basket, it is called 'consequences'. I'll try to have that one out soon. It's a Kyoru. and My first story is also a fruits basket. Its called 'How?' Look for them. Well I'll see ya in the reviews. luv ya.

Jessica. 


End file.
